Do I love you? Do I hate you?
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Kate and her friends will encounter many things. Elizabeth the mean girl. Managing YouTube and Fan fiction accounts along with the epic playings Minecraft starting in chapter 2! Beware Kat and my Bouts of randomness. OCs accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Do I love you? Do I hate you? Chapter 1: Cats VS Trouble

**Kate's POV**

"RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIING!" The startling sound of the alarm clock woke me and I fell out of bed onto the floor which was thankfully carpet. AHG I HATE MY ALARM CLOCK! I reached up to turn the accursed thing off to be met by a bunch of water falling on my face.

_Wow Kate you're already having a great morning! _I thought while muttering about how Sofia and Ty were going to kill me.

I got up and untangled myself from the blanket and tossed it on my bed. I grabbed my phone from the headboard and looked at the time. 7:58 OH CRAP I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE! I literally ran over to Zarian and Kyran's room to wake them up.

"GET UP WE'RE GOING TO BE SOOOO LATE!" I screamed waking both up and startling Sam.

"Huh? What's for breakfast?" Zarian said sleepily.

"Nothing if you don't get up!" I said. Zarian got up mumbling about how his teacher was going to kill him.

"DUDE! Mrs. Davis isn't going to kill you!" I exclaimed and walked over to Kyran. The poor little six year had to deal with this a lot… I was surprised that he was not there so I went downstairs and there he was eating microwaved waffles.

I laughed remembering how I used to do that. I was interrupted by a loud beep and I ran to the window to see Sofia aka Color's car.

"I'll be there in five!" I yelled and turned back to Kyran.

"Are you dressed?" I asked. He nodded and went to get his sneakers. Zarian came in and scarfed down the remains of Kyran's waffles. He was dressed with his sneakers on and his jacket and bag.

"I just need to get my lunch." He said turning to the fridge to grab his lunch box. I sighed and ran upstairs to get dressed.

**{Ten minutes later}**

I jumped down the stairs and grabbed my bag and pulled on my boots.

"Let's go guys!" I yelped opening the door and locking it behind us. I handed Kyran and Zarian over to the neighbors so they could go to school.

I opened the car door to be greeted by Starships coming from the radio.

"Hey Katie!" Sofia said smiling. Ty was in the back covering his ears. I got in and plugged my phone in and turned on something less annoying like Die Young by Ke$ha.

Ty still seemed offended but at least Color and I liked it.

"Color we need to go get Kat!" I said noticing that my friend wasn't with us.

"Right….." She said and pulled out of the driveway. Its times like this I'm glad that my mom goes to work early….

When we stopped at a red light I picked up my phone and went on Fanfiction to check my inbox to be greeted by about 7 to 8 messages mainly from Kongyroo1. I answered Cliff's from the night before and GreeceXCats from earlier this morning. I checked the reviews and smiled at some of them while Color stared at me.

"What? I said. She facepalmed and pointed to a very irritated Kat.

"Oh…." I said and unlocked the car. Kat slipped in next to Ty and Color continued on. I put my phone in my bag and looked out the window the familiar sight of the school rolling into sight. Kat noticed this too and poked Ty in the side. Ty gave her a 'What the heck' look then realized why.

I giggled at this along with Color. She parked the car and the four of us got out. Kat hopped on Ty's skateboard and went around the corner. Ty ran after her while yelling "KAT GET BACK HERE!"

Color and I went the opposite way to be greeted by Jonathan and Harold again.

"Oh hey look it's the little kitty and her friend!" Jonathan teased but Color shrugged it off. I didn't drop it so easily though. I walked right up to him and slapped him in the face. His expression was PRICELESS!

I walked back to Color and we continued walking. She and I were greeted by Michael and Jack speaking to Zoe.

"Are you going to give us the bracelet or not?" Michael asked her.

"No Elena made it for me." She said and stalked away from the boys.

Color and I laughed and soon were most of the other kids in the corridor. If looks could kill Michael and Jack would have guns.

Color and I opened our lockers and put our stuff away. Among the jumbled things were my phone and her car keys. When we heard the thumping of the 'Trouble' we snapped them closed to not have our things stolen again.

She had taken Color's leaf necklace last time and she was wearing it. Ty had finally managed to catch Kat and was coming towards us with her. Kat was pouting sadly.

Kat recognized Color's necklace and her eyes burned with fury. Guess what happened next!

Kat leaped over and snatched Color's necklace from around her neck. Color gasped and I smiled saying "That's my girl!"

Kat gave me a brief happy look. That's when Elizabeth grabbed Kat by the wrist. Kat gave a pained expression as her wrist was twisted harshly.

Kat then bit her hand and she screamed letting go of Kat's wrist and then completely startled everyone by yanking Ty away from us and she kissed him. SHE KISSED HIM!

I hissed and Ty jumped away from her and hid behind Color earning a laugh from her.

Kat kicked her in the leg and shoved her away from us. Elizabeth looked at us disgusted and I think I smirked.

She then motioned to two boys who shuddered in fear then grabbed Kat and I's necklaces but I slapped one in the face and Kat bit down on the others hand.

They ran like the devil was chasing them. Then again Elizabeth is a devil. She walked right up to me and spoke in a very hissy voice.

"You thought you could get away with that?" She asked and Kat nodded at her.

"Well your wrong." She said and snatched my necklace. I upon reflex hit her.

She yelped and then turned and walked away.

Color, Kat, Ty and I exchanged glances then high-fived and yelled "Cats: 1 Elizabeth: 0!"

Then the bell rang and we scrambled to get to class.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Color and Kat are my real friends but I felt at least one of my OCs had to be used. Kyran and Zarian are my brothers. Oh well hope you enjoyed! Most characters are from real life or their OCs. OCs are accepted! I'm looking at you Kongy, Cliff and Greece! Anyways….. **

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Do I love you? Do I hate you? Chapter 2: *~Dreams come true~*

**Kate's POV**

The torture known as school is almost over! One class left to go. Color is collecting her things for her class and I'm collecting mine when I hear footsteps.

Color and I quickly snap our lockers shut. What I see next surprises me. A girl with auburn blonde hair with orange tips and royal blue eyes is walking with Kat over to us. Ty who was next to Color peaks out from behind her.

I smirk at him and he returns it. I turn back around and wave to Kat.

"Kae these are my friends Kate, Sofia and Ty." She says to Kae.

"Hi!" She says to us and I smile.

"I'm Sofia but my nickname is Color short for Colorleaf." Color says to her.

"I swear I've seen that name before like in a fanfic or something but ok." She says. **(I'm referring to Skycloud's Destiny)**

"Hello I'm Kate but I like to be called Katie or Kit." I say to her but she gives me a weird look.

"Kae?" Kat says to her.

"Oh sorry…. Do you guys like Minecraft?" She asks suddenly.

"YES!" Kat and I say at the same time.

"Are you twins or something?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Nah I wish we were sometimes…" Kat says. Kae laughs at this.

"Do any of you have YouTube accounts?" Is her next question. Color, Ty and I nod.

" I have three." I say.

"I have my own for just random stuff and gameplay with these three." Ty says smirking.

"I have one too." Color says and shows Kae her colored leaf necklace.

"What are they?" She asks.

"ColorleafOfMountainClan." Color says proudly.

"RandomMinecrafter27." Ty says.

"KitTheGamerCat, kitcatlps and Water and Fire Studios." I say.

"Wait KitTheGamerCat and kitcatlps?" Kae says slightly surprised.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"I know someone on Fanfiction who has those channel names." She says and then it finally clicks. _Kae is Cliff! It makes perfect sense!_

"I never thought I'd meet you." I say surprising her.

"Kitcat from the sky?" she asks.

"Yes Cliff." I say earning a few weird looks from Ty and Color.

"Who can I meet next?" Kat exclaims startling all of us.

"Maybe you'll meet catspats11." I say jokingly.

"UGH not her!" Kat says. We all laugh at this.

Then the bell rings and we set off.

**{After Class}**

I stand in the parking lot waiting for the others. Color is with me but Kat, Ty and Kae have yet to show up.

After a few minutes I hear the rolling of the skateboard. Only when they come around this time it's Kae and Ty chasing after Kat.

I watch then I hear a thump. Kat fell off the board onto the asphalt. Ty and Kae looked at us and I ran over to figure out how she fell when I notice a rock with a note on it. I pick up the note and read aloud.

"_Dearest Kat,_

_I hope you liked your surprise. There's more to come if you don't cooperate. I can pick off every last one of them silently in the night. I'll make you wish you'd agreed with me._

_Signed,_

_ M.J.H" _

Everyone stared when I finished. Kae was the first to speak.

"That doesn't sound good…" I nodded.

"We should probably leave…" Color said and we all walked to her car.

Once we got in Color turned the keys and off we went again.

"Sleepover anyone?" She said.

"YES!" We all yelled.

"Is Ty coming?" Kat asked and Ty playfully poked her.

"Of course silly! We could do a live stream or record! I don't want to miss that!" He said.

"I was kidding!" Kat said causing us to laugh.

**{At Color's House}**

We all promptly ran into Color's room and locked the door. Christina was about Kyran's age and didn't need to hear what we could say…

I had my laptop and Color hopped on her monitor she had two because of her sister so she let Kae use the other.

Kat and Ty logged onto Minecraft and we decided that I needed more TNT Run practice. I had gotten the server ip awhile back so I let Color and Kat copy it.

I had played with Ty a few times before. Kae had probably played. The group of us had logged into Skype as well.

**(Here's where it switches into them talking)**

"HELLO Kittens 'N Puppies, Warriors, Pies, Ores and Daredevils! Kit here with…." I trailed off waiting.

"TY!" he yelled causing me to flinch.

"Kat!" she exclaimed.

"Color!" She exclaimed as loud as possible.

"Cliff!" she exclaimed to finish off our LOUD intro.

"Alright now we are going to play some TNT RUN!" I said excitedly.

"Okay let's do this!" Kat said.

I clicked along with Kat, Ty and Cliff.

"Oh well." Color said hopping around the area.

"Color here with another episode of Lobby!" Came Kat's voice.

I watched the countdown silently.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO!

I took off being very careful as to not let go of the W key.

"DANG IT!" Kat exclaimed as she fell a level.

"Oh well Kat at least you're on the second level." Ty said.

I laughed as I fell a level.

"How are you still up there?!" We all yelled at Cliff as she laughed.

"It takes time." She said.

"I'm having a good time in LOBBY!" Color said.

When I turned to look at her Kat cut me off and I fell to the void without realizing it.

"Errr Kit you died." Ty said. I glared daggers at Kat and she freaked a bit.

**{After the round finished}**

"I shall exact my revenge on Kat next time my Kittens 'N Puppies." I said adding an evil laugh.

"Kit I think you need to sleep." Ty said.

"Oh well. Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys!" I said winking at the end.

"BAI!" Color and Kat yelled.

"I'll see you later my lovely daredevils." Cliff said.

"Oh well good bye my Random PIES!" Ty exclaimed.

**A/N: Oh well Kongy wanted to see it. Mawhahaha! What is going to happen to Kat? Will other friends show up? I'm sorry if this seems rushed but the battery is about to die….Oh well **

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Do I love you? Do I hate you? Chapter 3: Brookie25 Period.

**Kate's POV**

Sleeeeeep…. Wonderful sleep….. Soon my insane thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. YAY! High Road! Why did I make that the ringtone?

"MMMHP….Turn it offfffffffffffffffffff…" Kat said sleepily.

"Keep talking while I'm walking away…" Ty said now fully awake thanks to my phone.

I answered it to find it was S-Kitty aka Sarafia whom I had nicknamed S-Kitty for my forgetfulness or tendency to call her Sierra. Why the heck do I call her Sierra?

"KATE! KATE!" She exclaims and Kat yells "She's off in Lala-land leave a message!"

"KAT SHUT IT!" I yell back at her. Kat shrinks back against the wall.

I look back down at my phone to see that S-Kitty hung up.

I look at Kat with what I think was an insane look, then I laugh.

Ty and Color look at me worriedly.

Then the phone rings for the second time and I answer it.

"Kit you there?" She says.

"Hey Brook!" I say to her.

"Um are you okay?" She asks.

"No…I'm going to kill Kat and Ty later." I say sarcastically.

"For real?" She asks.

"No." I say.

"I knew it." She says.

"Meh…I shall talk to you later Brookie." I say and hang up.

Kat is nowhere to be seen and Ty is hiding behind Color. I roll my eyes and start humming the tune of Diary of Jane.

"Katie?" Color says pointing to the clock. MEEP NU! I better get going.

"Color? Is my bike still here?" I ask and she nods.

"Good. BAI EVERYONE!" I yell and leave Color's room.

**{Later}**

_Meh…. I must continue the chapter…_ I think while trying to find a decent idea for Lava's POV for the chapter. **(I am starting a story about Lava and Ice when I finish this XD)**

"AHHG I GIVE UP!" I scream at the laptop. Startled by this my cat Sam jumps at my foot catching it in his claws.

"SAM LET GO!" I yell at him yanking my foot out of his claws.

_Why the foot!? _I think wondering why he chooses to keep clawing my foot.

_**A/N: **_**Ok put the pitchfork down Cliff.**__**I'm just out of ideas for the time being. Another chapter later I promise! I just decided that my cat's crazy foot clawing was funny. **

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	4. Chapter 4

Do I love you? Do I hate you? Chapter 4: Kat will not bow..?

**Kate's POV**

"Mmmph…." I mumble as Vlad sits on top of me.

"It's a freaking rubber band!" I yelp scrambling to get my hand out of his grip. Color is laughing at this.

"Just give it to me." He says.

"Okay... that's enough Vlad." Kat says pulling him off.

"Thank you Kat!" I say realizing that my hair is now littered with grass.

_I'm just glad Kae and Ty aren't here… _I think sitting next to Color on the fence.

"Color did you write anymore?" I ask, Color nods handing me the small purple and silver notebook.

I read silently through the second part of the prologue she wrote. I smile reading about Windsel's meeting with Glory.

"Kate? You there?" A voice interrupts my reading so I put the book down and stare at Kat.

"What." I say.

"Don't look behind you…" She says and I turn to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"Eep!" I yelp falling off the fence onto the white plastic thingy. (So specific…thingy…)

"Meowki faunt!" _(Catain rant!)_ I say getting a weird look from everyone except Color whom I had explained Catain to.

"She said Catain rant…" Color says calmly to the others.

"Baka Kat seakon hon dalen! Kari ziplen meetaki?" _(Idiot Kat revenge will come! Who are you?) _I say and Color translates yet again.

"Katie is gonna murder me!" Kat yelps and she takes off across the field. I roll my eyes then turn to our 'Stalker' friend.

"I'm Will." He says and Kat stops in her tracks turning around and giggling manically.

_Sometimes I fear for her sanity… _I think watching.

"I'm Kat and I like unicorns." She says and I facepalm. Kat can be so strange and ridiculous sometimes.

"What…?" Is the only response she gets.

"Sorry about her…" I say.

"She likes unicorns…" He says and I nod.

"YAY for unicorns!" He exclaims and I give Color the most obvious 'What the crap is going on?' look ever.

"I have no idea Katie…" She says.

I walk over to Kat and grab her arm.

"Ok I think we're leaving now…" I say.

"But Kit!" She begs and I roll my eyes again.

"Not today Kat just not today." I say.

Color hands me her notebook and folder as she climbs over the fence. I follow with Kat and the three of us laugh as we make our way to Color's car.

I spot the legendary ice-cream truck and yelp "Ice-cream truck!"

Kat gives me a weird look and Color sighs.

I spot Sabrina near it and take off because I have to talk to her about something.

Just then someone grabs my arm and I turn around ready to glare at whoever it is. Blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?!" I half shout.

"Your nickname is Kit?" He asks and I nod. I look back over to Sabrina but she's still there and is talking to Danny or Mr. Jam which is the name I gave him.

"Can I be freed now?" I ask.

"Yeah sorry…" He says and half smiles at me. I smile before running over to Sabrina.

**Color's POV**

Gaah where is Kate… I'm debating on just starting to write more of the prologue to 'Elements' when she finally comes over.

"Alright now we can go." She says to me and I pull out my keys happily.

**~Later~ Kate's POV**

I sighed messing about on ChatChat with Ty singing about Pie and other random stuffs.

My boredom soon took enough hold for me to tell everyone bye and to go onto YouTube and look up a random video or two but I decided to check on the new animation/slideshow thing I had made.

Looked like everyone liked it even though I'd had no motivation for animating, and had been doing it for Cliff and Greece at the time.

I blinked then shut down the computer and curled up on the bed. Then my phone rang giving me the most hilarious surprise spazz out ever. Almost falling onto the floor I answer it to find that it's Ty.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hi Kit. I know that Kat jumps to conclusions sometimes but what was that thing at the field all about?" He asks.

"Kat decided to make me think there was a stalker and he was just curious. Kat is nuttier than we think…" I respond and I hear him laugh.

"Kat is definitely nutty." He says.

**A/N: Here take it! *throws chapter at fans***

**Upon demand from Cliff and the real Color it has been updated so there! Ok now everyone guess whom our new friendy is!**

**Ty: Kat is nutty end of discussion.**

**Color: Meh quiet. I bet Flare would make less noise than you!**

**Kae: *facepalms***

**Sabrina: How about I send Water Devil out?**

**Kate: Release the Kraken! **

**Kat: …Unicorns….**

**Anyways Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Do I love you? Do I hate you? Chapter 5: Andrew and Nick are strange + Do you feel the same…?

**Color's POV**

_Another day at the field… Hmmm… What should I do?_

A shrill screeching interrupts my thoughts as Kate runs over with Zarian holding a stick behind her.

I sigh knowing this might be a long day.

"FIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kate screeches as she runs by. Zarian grins as he runs after her with the stick.

"YAAAAAA!" Another scream interrupts my thoughts. _Oh great it's Mr. Library._

"KANO HANAIOS!" _(NOOO LEAVE!") _Kate yelps running around him.

"Did you see the new videos Andrew?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. Deadlox is so cool!" Andrew says and Kate freezes when they start talking about parkour and scale the wall.

"I have 40 subscribers!" She yells and the two boys stare at her.

"40 Subscribers? Seriously we had more than that on our channel." Nick says rolling his eyes.

"But I deleted it…" Andrew says.

"Beside the point, so when are we going to start that new map?" Nick says dismissing Andrew's comment.

"Please I have more views on my parody!" Zoe exclaims. Then she hums the tune to her parody "Subway Guy". Kate asks what we're talking or rather singing about.

"Zoe made this parody of 'Dynamite'." I say and she nods.

"The subway guy should get a better job." Jonathan declares as he nears us. Everyone rolls their eyes and walks over to the tree.

Zoe climbs up to the top while Andrew and Nick struggle to follow her. Kate sits on a branch and I sit on the opposite one.

"Zoe and Andrew sitting in a tree," Jonathan sings. "Get it cause they're in a tree?"

"Say that one more time and I'll punch your face." Andrew sings back. I roll my eyes.

**Kat's POV**

"But Mom! I don't want to abandon them again!" I cry.

"It's final." She says turning away.

"I wish I was with Dad. He'd understand." I mutter.

"What did you say?" She yells.

"Fine! Ugh! I hate you!" I yell back at her running up to my room and slamming the door.

I fall onto my bed and cry in silence for a while then a ping interrupts me and I see that Kate has sent me a message or rather _10 messages._

**(Bold: Kat, **_**Bold italic: Kate**_**)**

**Kat: What do you want..?**

_**Kate: Huh..? What's up Kat?**_

**Kat: I don't want to talk about it.**

_**Kate: But you can tell me anything! I've been your friend since like forever!**_

**Kat: Just leave it.**

I shut off my phone ignoring all the pings from more messages I get as time goes on.

_I'm ignoring everyone, Color, Kate, Michael, Ty, Kae, Casey, Everyone. _I think about to break down into tears again.

**Kate's POV**

I stare at my phone heartbroken by the fact my friend won't tell me what's bothering her.

I stare at my drawing of Color, her and I. _Best friends forever. _It reads.

My heart tears even more when I look at my picture of Brook's character and Snow side by side.

I pick up my phone and call the one person I want to talk to: Ty.

When he answers I hold my breath silently.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" He asks and I take a deep breath before finally letting it all go.

"Kat's ignoring me and I think something's wrong! Please help me. I trust you more than anyone else I know with secrets please help!" I cry flopping down yet again.

"Kate calm down. It's probably something personal that's bothering her. I trust you too." He says and I sit up again.

"You do?" I ask surprised.

"I do." He says.

***Next day***

**Kae's POV**

I turn to Kat who isn't speaking at all and I poke her. Repeatedly.

"STOP POKING MEH!" She yells and I flinch.

"Kat just drop it." Kate says flatly.

"Both of you shut it!" Color yells slamming the door. I look over to Ty and he's just as confused as I am.

Kat gets out and so do the others. I follow them after a while. I sigh and head in the opposite direction that I normally take.

_Might as well see what else there is. _I think. I'm still wrapped in my thoughts when I run into someone. I look up to see he has ruffled brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." I say.

"No it's not all your fault. I wasn't looking either." He tells me.

"Oh. I'm Kae by the way." I say.

"I'm Alex. Are you new here?" He asks and I nod.

"I could show you around, if you want." He says. I smile and I follow him down the hall.

**Ty's POV**

_Where's Kat? _I think watching for her. She parted with our group earlier and hasn't gotten back. I sigh and look back at Kate.

Sometimes I feel like I could stare at her all day. I love how bright her eyes are when she smiles.

Her eyes aren't bright now though. She's looking all around with a panicked nervous look in them.

"Ty?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I say turning to face her.

"Do you think Kat's left because she's mad at me?" She asks and I'm a bit startled. _Kat and Kate? Mad at each other for a serious reason. Nope never._

"I don't think so. Maybe she just needs to think." I say to her.

"I'm not so sure anymore…" She says and she turns away.

"It's going to be fine Katie," I say. "Don't worry." She turns back to look at me again.

"Do you feel the same way?" She asks.

"About what?" I ask.

"About me."

**A/N: Yep. I cliff hanged ya again. Okay sadness LAWL I fixed it though! Anyhow I'm replying to reviews. (I already answered some like Ray's though.)**

**YoshiPuff625: Wow X3**

**Ty: Wait what. The Mel I know has blue eyes too.**

**Melody: Don't drag me into this!**

_**WARNING: SPOLIER ALERT! **_**Kat: Something bad is going to happen to my character. VERY bad.**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Yush I did :3**

**Kongyroo1: X3 I is amazering! **

**Colorleaf: (1) X3 thank you 'Fia. I wuv ya! No not in that creepeh way…. (2) Yeppers we are my friend. I'm not judging you X3 (3) OKAY HERE IT IS! NO DON'T DIIIIIIEEE! (4) I don't even. How's he going fit in the car though? X3 There's no room X3 Oh well. He won't get a chance really.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Do I love you? Do I hate you? Chapter 6: Captivity + Scarring memories

**Kat's POV**

I cry out in pain as I'm thrown into the back of the van. Cold eyes stare back at mine and I whimper quietly as they roll the door shut.

_It's not like Tomorrow Girls…._ I think sadly, I'm not stowing away. I'm being kidnapped! A million things running through my head I turn and look around the back of the van.

Rope and paper lay strewn across the floor. I pick one up and read it:

**Target: Sabrina**

**Act: Steal away in night**

**Facts: Light sleeper, fast runner, manipulates easily**

I gasp at the fact that they're after Bina and that they left these back here. I pick up another one and read over the information. This is my card. I slide the card into my pocket and look around behind a divider of boxes.

Two pairs of eyes look back at me both sets filled with terror.

"I'm not one of them." I say quietly. The two crawl out of the shadows and I get a better look.

One has short reddish-brown hair and I recognize her as Dianna, the other has curly frizzy brown hair and she wears magenta glasses.

_Sarafia?!_ I think rapidly. Millions of thoughts running through my head I reach into my pocket. My hand touches cool metal and I pull the thing out.

In the dim light I click the on button and the area quickly lights up. My phone is at 20% I note. I click multiple numbers until I've come up with Kate's phone number.

Pressing the call button I quiet myself and stare at the screen.

"Kat?" Kate answers.

"Kate listen to me, I need help now! They've got Di and S too!" I quickly say.

"What do you mean?" Kate asks worriedly. In the background I pick up a few other voices including Color's and Kae's.

"The rock message remember? They kept true to their word…" I say.

"Kat where are you?" Kate asks.

I look around for a window of some kind. Then I hear the consant horn beeping of the intersection on Flax Hill.

"Flax Hill road!" I quickly say shutting my phone.

**Kate's POV**

I look down at my phone then to my friends. Color has a look of confusion, Kae and Alex have the same expression: blank. I look to Ty who is mumbling something about pies and target papers.

I never got his answer but Kat is more important than my love fantasies. I sigh and point to Color's car.

"Let's go." I say flatly and I walk over to it.

**Color's POV**

I sigh turning the keys and starting the car. I turn out and drive down the road turning left onto Flax Hill where Kat said the van was.

"Over there!" Kae yelps from the back and I look to the left spotting a black van with shiny white lettering. I tail it silently feeling the tension in the air rise until it felt like everyone was holding their breath.

When the van turns into a alley on the outskirts of town I park about a block away.

Kate and I get out and we hear a startled gasp, turning around I look to find the same boy who was supposedly stalking us at the field.

**Kat's POV**

I think many things as the doors roll open again. When I hear someone harshly say, "Come on." I freeze.

The man grabs my ankle and I grasp onto Dianna's hand tightly. I'm not letting go but he somehow manges to pull both Dianna and I out of the van and we fall onto the pavement.

I shakily get up my eyes closed to stop the tears from coming.

_I'm not going to cry._ I tell myself, I won't cry until Coni is alive and next to me again.

The man shoves Dianna and me to the side and pulls us into a building. The light in the room startles me and I blink. Another glance makes me do a double take.

Lying on the ground bleeding is Coni.

_I remember playing out in my yard on Garden St. with Coni on Saturday afternoons. In the fall we went trick or treating together, in the summer I'd meet up with Anthony or Kate to go swimming with her. _

_During thunder storms Coni held my hand tight. I shivered but never felt completely alone, I loved Coni with all my heart._

_Then the day the police told us she was missing broke my heart. I cried more than I ever had that day. My life shattered and left me with scars._

_Cunning and sweet,_

_One in a million,_

_Never leaves me alone,_

_I will miss you forever._

_Coni…._

**A/N: Wow. I'm really good at cliff hangers aren't I?**

**Review answers!**

**Colorleaf: DUHZ GURL! X3 I'd never do that to you…. Seth sucks. No he belongs to Cliff. X3 Lex is Lexington X3 Why do you make SS reference! **

**OSR Fantic: … I think it's obvious.**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Yes Alex has made his grand appearance :D Yeah and I has happened.**

**Kongyroo1: Sorrehs ;-; I'm glad you likez Kat but this is essential to the plot! I took your savior suggestions though!**

**That's all!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
